Shadewings Destiny
by Jetwing
Summary: Shadewing is amazing


Warrriors Shadewings destiny

Alligances

Fireclan

Leader- Shadowstar- Black tom with Green eyes

Deputy- Snowstorm- White tom with ice blue eyes

Medicene cat- Fawndapple- brown she cat with white spots. Apprentice- Rivetpaw

Warriors

Dappletail- Brown she-cat with amber eyes- Apprentice Shadepaw

Sandclaw- Sandy coloured she-cat with ice-blue eyes

Sunshade- Golden Tabby she-cat with Green eyes- Apprentice Riverpaw

Smokestep- Grey tom with dull green eyes

Fireclaw- Ginger tom with Gold coloured eyes- Apprentice Thrushpaw

Ebonyclaw- Black she-cat with Green eyes

Redshadow- Red pelted tom with Golden eyes

Nighttail- white fluffy she cat with a black tail

Apprentices

Shadepaw- Grey tom with bright green eyes

Riverpaw- Grey tom whose pelt goes blue in the sun

Thrushpaw- Brown she-cat with a dappled coat

Queens

Blacktail- Cream coloured she-cat with a black tail Kits- Speckledkit and Snowkit

Elders

Mouseclaw- Brown tom with brown eyes

Iceclan

Leader- Icestar- Fluffy white tom with ice-blue eyes

Deputy- Brackenshade- Brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicene cat- Mudwhisker- Brown tom

Warriors-  
Goldfur- Gold tabby she-cat with Green eyes

Blackclaw- Black tom with dark brown (nearly black) eyes

Featherclaw- Fluffy grey she-cat with blue eyes.

Chapter 1

Shadepaw rushed through the forest chasing a rouge, Just behind him he could hear Dappletail yelling at him to stop. The rouge stopped and spun around unsheathing his claws the rouge through himself at Shadepaw. Shadepaw felt the big tom cat ontop of him. so he bit into the rouges neck, He had the metal taste of blood in his mouth. He heard Dappletail yowl "Get away from my apprentice!" Shadepaw felt the heavy wait of the tom lift off of him, He saw the rouge turn tail and run. Dappletail looked down angrily at Shadepaw "you could have died!" she yowled, "as a punishment you will change the elders bedding!" Dappletail turned around not looking at Shadepaw, flicking her tail in frustration. Shadepaw followed Dappletail back to camp, as soon as he got in the camp entrance he ran toward the elders den to escape the icy glare he was getting from Dappletail. "what do you want now you silly apprentice?" Mouseclaw growled. "i'm here to change your bedding." Shadepaw flicked his tail in annoyance, "now don't you get an additude with me!"  
"apprentices these days." Mouseclaw muttered under his breath. Shadepaw hissed quietly and then he started clawing all of this stiff stinky moss and rolling it into balls. He picked up the moss in his jaws and carried it out to the forest to dump it. He walked out to the Moss place to collect more moss for the bossy elder, "I shouldn't have chased that rouge." Shadepaw muttered to himself. "Then i wouldn't have to be collecting moss for they mouse brained elder!" Shadepaw dug his claws into the dry moss and pulled it out from the tree, he rolled the moss into a ball and picked it up in his jaws to take it back to the den.

Shadepaw walked through the camp entrance, Thrushpaw came running up to him jumping with excitement "we're having our assessments tomorrow!" Shadepaw kept walking ignoring Thrushpaw. Thrushpaw followed Shadepaw into the elders den. Shadepaw lay the moss out on the nest of bracken, "There all done." Shadepaw walked out of the den without saying goodbye to the elder. Thrushpaw jumped infront of Shadepaw "whats wrong with you?" Thrushpaw asked with a concerned look on her face, Shadepaw sighed "i chased off a rouge today even when Dappletail told me to stop. I was doing fine but then Dappletail over reacted and made me change Mouseclaws bedding."  
"i didn't overreact!" Dappletail meowed, "you could have been killed and i would've have been blamed for it. You need to learn you can't do that Shadepaw." Dappletail flicked her tail in annoyance. Thrushpaw looked concerned "will Shadepaw have his assessment tomorrow with me and Riverpaw?"  
"yes he will." Dappletail turned around and went to share tounges with Redshadow. Thrushpaw looked at Shadepaw, "we should get some more training before the assessment tomorrow." Shadepaw ignored Thrushpaw and turned around to go get some prey from the fresh kill pile.

Shadepaw stalked a mouse knowing he was being watched by his mentor, the squirrel stopped preparing to shoot up a tree, He leapt and killed the squirrel with a bite to the neck, he buried his squirrel next to his thrush vole and mouse. Victory to Shadepaw, he caught four bits of prey.

Finally the assessment was over, Thrushpaw had passed with a vole and a mouse, Riverpaw had passed with a thrush and squirrel and Shadepaw had passed with a mouse vole thrush and squirrel. Shadepaw padded back to camp holding his thrush and squirrel in his mouth while Dappletail padded beside him with his mouse and vole. Shadepaw padded over to the fresh kill pile and dropped his prey on top. "The rest of the mentors and myself are going to talk to Shadowstar, your warrior ceremony is when Starclan is shining their brightest." Thrushpaw squealed with excitement "we're going to be warriors tomorrow!" Shadepaw rolled his eyes, ignoring his sister he walked away, "we're going to be warriors tomorrow they better start acting like warriors instead of kits." he muttered to himself. Sandclaw approached Shadepaw, "where are your brother and sister?" Shadepaw pointed his tail to where Riverpaw and Thrushpaw were standing, "mother!" Shadepaw called to Sandclaw, Sandclaw stopped where she was, "yes Shadepaw?"  
"we are going to be warriors tomorrow." Shadepaw purred, Sandclaws ears burned with pride, "well congratulations." she purred, She licked his cheek.

Shadepaw walked over to the fresh kill pile picking out a plump blackbird and going to sit beside his siblings. "i can't belive we're going to be warriors tomorrow!" Riverpaw mewed mouthful of squirrel, "eat with your mouth close!" Shadepaw snapped, Riverpaw winced he swallowed the rest of his squirrel and walked away. Shadepaw watched after Riverpaw a flash of apology passed his eyes but went instantly. Thrushpaw looked at Shadepaw angrily "What was that for! Why do you always have to be so mean to us!" Thrushpaw stood up and padded after Riverpaw. Shadepaw hissed, hackles rising, Snowstorm approached him so he let his hackles drop, "Hello Shadepaw, are you all ready for your warrior ceremony tomorrow?" Shadepaw nodded, "yes of course we are all excited." Snowstorm nodded. "remember that after the ceremony you have to sit watch over the camp for the night and then you are able to go to sleep after the first few cats awake send you to your nests." Jetpaw nodded, "i will remember." Shadepaw walked into the apprentices den to clean his fur ready for the ceremony, Riverpaw annd Thrushpaw were already in there cleaning their pelts, Thrushpaw normally so happy and bubbly ignored Shadepaw and Riverpaw didn't even look at him. Shadepaw went and sat in the corner of the apprentice den and he started to lick his pelt to it was sleek and shiny.

The sky was beginning to darken and the moon was starting to appear, The first warriors of Starclan showed up into the sky until thousands of Starclan warriors were watching down on all of the cats, It was tim for the ceremony to begin.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the ledge for a warriors ceremony!" Shadepaw Thrushpaw and Riverpaw walked out pelts sleek and shiny. Shadowstars yowl rang out through the camp every cat gathered below the ledge, Shadepaw Thrushpaw and Riverpaw stood in from of all the cats and Shadowstar started speaking the words for the ceremony "Sunshade, Fireclaw, Dappletail, are you satisfied that Riverpaw, Thrushpaw and Shadepaw are ready to become a warrior?" "Yes they are ready." Sunshade, Fireclaw and Dappletail nodded, Shadowstar started again, "I Shadowstar leader of Fireclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices, they have trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code, and i commend them to warriors in their turn. Riverpaw, Thrushpaw and Shadepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend this clan, even at the cost of you life?" "I-I do." Riverpaw said shakily, "I do" Thrushpaw replied, "i do" Shadepaw replied voice full of courage "Then by the powers of starclan I give you you're warrior names. Riverpaw from now on you will be known as Rivershade, Thrushpaw from now on you will be known as Thrushdapple, And Shadepaw from now on you will be known as Shadewing. Fireclan welcomes you as warriors." The clan cheered "Rivershade, Thrushdapple, Shadewing!" Shadewing Thrushdapple and Rivershade were greeted by their fellow clan mates and warriors.  
Shadewing walked over to Dappletail, "Thank you Dappletail, for training me to be the warrior i am now." Shadewing bowed his head and licked Dappletails shoulder, Dappletail blinked in suprise "ummm thats okay." Dappletail replied.  
Shadewing approached Rivershade and Thrushdapple, "i'm sorry for being a cruel cat." Shadewing looked down at his paws, "thats okay." Rivershade replied, Rivershade flicked Thrushdapple with his tail, "thats okay." Thrushdapple replied, Shadewing licked his brother and sister on the cheek and padded out to find Ebonyclaw, He spotted Ebonyclaw talk with his mother and father he overheard her meowing "has Shadewing ever talked about me to you?" Sandstorm and Smokestep both shook their heads, Ebonyclaw turned around looking dissapointed, Shadewing walked up to Ebony claw and nuzzled her, "Hi Ebonyclaw!" Shadewing yowled, Ebonyclaw looked in Shadewings direction, "Oh hi Shadewing!" Ebonyclaw ran up to Shadewing and nuzzled him purring. Jetwing smilled, "I'll be in the warriors den now." Jetwing said smiling, "yes you will," Ebonyclaw smiled, "and you can sleep next to me!" she mewed. Shadewing grinned, "i better go stand by the camp entrance with my siblings." he meowed.  
Slowly cats dissapeared into their dens, and so their long night began.

Shadewing Thrushdapple and Rivershade stood just out of the camp entrance alert and ready for battle. Shadewing heard a shuffling to his left he looked around for a strange cat or animal, _no its okay it was only Rivershade_, Shadewings heart was thumping and his ears were burning, "i can hear you heart beating are you okay?" Thrushdapple asked worried her amber eyes shining in the light of the moon, "Yeah i'm fine." Shadewing whispered. Shadewing went back to watching and listining.

Dawn light washed over the new warriors pelts, all three warriors sat out still alert but tired, waiting for the Dawn patrol to come out from their dens. "Hello!" Redshadow yowled giving Shadewing a fright, "you guys can go to sleep now." he meowed.  
Drowsily Shadewing Thrushdapple and Rivershade made their way to the warriors den and there were three fresh moss nest in the corner for them, Shadewing was so sleepy he could hear his nest calling his name, he slowly padded toward his nest and lay down curled up getting comfortable, waiting for sleep to over come him.

Chapter2

"Wake up!" a she-cat yowled in his ear, Shadewing batted at the she-cats face claws sheathed, "Hey i was having a good dream!" Shadewing yowled, Ebonyclaw laughed, "Sorry sleepy but its Dusk and every cat is awake." Shadewing jumped up ot of his nest, grooming his pelt before he stept out into the clearing. Shadewing looked up at the orange sky, "Did i really sleep that long?" Shadewing muttered. Shadewing walked over to the fresh kill pile, not feeling hungry at all he picked up a mouse and padded over to sit with Ebonyclaw. "so when do you go on you're first patrols?" Ebonyclaw asked, Shadewing looked at Ebonyclaw, "Hopefully tomorrow." He flicked his tail, "hope my first warrior patrol is a border patrol maybe i can sought out some Iceclan cats." Shadewing purred and smiled. Ebonyclaw hit him with her tail playfully, "now now Shadewing," Ebonyclaw meowed.

"The cats going on the Border patrol are, Dappletail, Redshadow, Sunshade and Shadewing." Shadewing walked over to the group of cats, "Shadewing!" Dappletail called, "you're coming on the Dawn patrol." Shadewing hurried over to the camp entrance. Dappletail at the head of the patrol walked out of the camp entrance while Shadewing took the rear, They walked along the Iceclan border, Shadewing took in the scents around the border, Right up at the border came the sharp fresh wintery scent of Iceclan. "They've just renewed their scent markers." Redshadow meowed. Shadewing checked their side of the border, He could only scent Fireclan and the stale scent of prey. Shadewing looked up and saw Sunshade looking at him, "good job." Sunshade meowed. "I'm not an apprentice anymore." Shadewing hissed. Dappletail hissed "Treat your senior warriors with respect." Shadewing looked down at his paws, "sorry Sunshade." Shadewing meowed, Sunshade nodded. They checked the other sides of their border before returning back to camp. Shadewing padded into camp tail and head drooping, Ebonyclaw padded up to Shadewing her blue eyes shining, "not what you expected Shadewing?" Shadewing hissed, "leave me alone." Shadewing padded quickly into the warriors den, clawing at his bedding frustrated. Ebonyclaw looked at Shadewing full of concern, "what happened on patrol?" Ebonyclaw asked quietly hoping Shadewing wouldn't snap at her. Shadewing looked Ebonyclaw in the eyes, "i don't want to talk about it." Ebonyclaw nodded, she knew when to stop asking.

Shadewing walked out into the clearing looking around for the Fireclan medicene cat Fawndapple, he was feeling a bit light headed and was wondering if any herbs could help. Shadewing popped his head through the entrance, He saw Fawndapple sorting through herbs, Shadewing cleared his throat, "Hello Fawndapple, i was just wondering if you had any herbs that could help with light headedness." Fawndapple turned her head to look at the young warrior, "yes." Shadewing pushed a pawfull of herbs toward Shadewing, "these should make the light headedness go away." Shadewing ate the bitter tasting herbs reluctantly but glad he did because the dizziness started to fade away.

Shadewing stalked a Thrush, he padded slowly forward and pounced, He caught the thrush while it was still on the ground and killed it with a bite to the neck, Shadewing smiled happily as he padded up to a tree to place it with his squirrel, "wow, you're a great hunter!" Ebonyclaw meowed, "Not really." Shadewing replied spitting out feathers, Ebonyclaw giggled at Shadewing, "Shadewing, i need to tell you something important that you might want to know." Shadewing looked into Ebonyclaws eyes, "Go on." Ebonyclaw looked at her paws, "Shadewing, I think I'm in love with you." Ebonyclaw looked up her blue eyes shining beautifully, Shadewing looked at Ebonyclaw a look of suprise on his face, "R-R-Really?" Ebonyclaw looked at her paws, "i hoped you felt the same way, but i guess you don't so i will just leave." Ebonyclaw stood up to walk away, "No stop!" Shadewing yowled running over to her, "Of course i love you Ebonyclaw." Shadewing purred and nuzzled her. Ebonyclaw purred, "you are such an amazing cat Shadewing." Ebonyclaw licked his cheek, "so are we mates now?" She asked scuffing her paws in the dirt, "Of course." Shadewing licked her cheeks, "lets go back to camp and annouce it to the others." Shadewing meowed his eyes sparkling. Ebonyclaw raced off toward the entrance, Shadewing sprang after her, He quickly caught up to her and he raced through the camp entrance, Ebonyclaw tackled him from behind unexpectedly, Shadewing yowled batting at her face his claws sheathed. Thrushdapple padded up to Ebonyclaw and Shadewing, "What are you two doing what are you mates or something!" Shadewing looked at Ebonyclaw with a grin on his face, "Yes of course!" Thrushdapples eyes widened, "Really?" Shadewing rolled his eyes, "I said 'Of course' you mousebrain." Thrushdapple squealed with excitement, "I have to go tell Rivershade!" She dashed off in the direction of the warriors den, Shadewing overheard Thrushdapple yowling to Rivershade, "Soon enough the whole camp will know." Shadewing rolled his eyes and smiled at his mate purring.

Shadewing and Ebonyclaw gathered around Shadowstar and Snowstorm, they were choosing the cats to go to the gathering. This will be Shadewings first gathering, Shadowstar called out to all the cats, "The cats going to the gathering are Shadewing Thrushdapple Rivershade Ebonyclaw Smokestep Fireclaw and the other required cats, go get some sleep before we leave. Remember that we leave at full moon." Shadewing walked toward the warriors den with his mate Ebonyclaw, his tail twined with hers. Shadewing headed toward his den, His brother and sister were fast asleep in their nests already, Shadewing and Ebonyclaw curled up side by side, "we're going to the gathering together." Ebonyclaw mewed quietly.

Shadewing woke up with alarm, it was time to go to the gathering, He whispered in Ebonyclaws ear, "its time we got ready to go." Ebonyclaw looked up at her mate, without saying a word she sat up and started grooming her pelt. Shadewing stood on his paws and padded out into the clearing, every cat who was going stood in the middle of the claering, "Hi Shadewing!" Rivershade meowed, Shadewing padded over to join his brother and sister, "where's your mate?" Thrushdapple mewed, "None of your buisness." Shadewing snapped back at her. Ebonyclaw padded out of the warriors den and padded over to Shadewings side, "looking forward to your first gathering Rivershade?" Rivershades eyes sparkled with excitement, "Yes of course." Rivershade mewed. Shadowstar called out to the Fireclan warriors, "It is time we leave!" Shadowstar padded out of the camp entrance heading toward the Fireclan border, you had to go through Iceclan to get to Moonlake. Shadewing and Ebonyclaw padded side by side, along with Rivershade and Thrushdapple, "I so can't wait to meet the other cats!" Thrushdapple meowed with excitement. Shadowstar padded over the Fireclan border, an Iceclan patrol was just passing, "Fireclan!" a Iceclan warrior spat, Shadowstar nodded to the black tom, "Greetings Blackclaw." The brown warrior, Blackclaw, flicked his tail in annoyance "good luck at the gathering, Shadowstar."

"If all cats are quite we can begin this Gathering!" Icestar yowled so that all cats could hear. Shadewing sat with Thrushdapple and Rivershade, up front stood the two leaders, Shadowstar and Icestar, The two clan deputys sat side by side, Snowstorm and Brackenshade, and just behind them sat the two medicene cats and apprentices, Fawndapple with Rivetpaw, and Mudwhisker. Shadowstar stepped forward about to give his report on Fireclan "Fireclan is running well, we have just made 3 new warriors, Shadewing, Thrushdapple and Rivershade." all of the cats from both clans cheered out the new warriors names, Shadewings ears burned with pride, Ebonyclaw wrapped her tail around him. Shadowstar waited for the noise to die down before he carried on, "We have plenty of prey, and all cats are healthy." Shadowstar stepped back and allowed the Iceclan leader to step forward. "Iceclan has two new apprentices, Foxpaw and Tigerpaw. Prey in Iceclan is running well and all our cats are healthy." Icestar stepped back and that left time for cats to mingle and talk, Shadewing padded over to Mudwhisker, "Hello i haven't talked to you in a while." Shadewing nodded his head toward the medicene cat from Iceclan. "Ahhh hello Shadepaw, or should i say Shadewing seeing you are a warrior now, has it been that long." Shadewing chuckled, "yes and i belive you know my mate Ebonyclaw." Shadewing wrapped his tail around Ebonyclaws shoulders. "ah yes, so mates ha? well congratulations, when are you two going to have kits?" Ebonyclaws ears burned with embarrasment, "I don't know, when Starclan blesses us with some." She replied, being respectful to the Iceclan medicene cat. Shadewing could see the embarrassment in her eyes, just as well, the gathering started to break up and Fireclan and Iceclan we're seperated, then they headed their seperate ways.

Shadewing padded through the camp entrance followed by Ebonyclaw, Thrushdapple and Rivershade, "well wasn't that an enjoyable night." Thrushdapple meowed voice thick with sarcasm, Shadewing narrowed his eyes at her, "Don't look at me like that!"  
"Why not?" Shadewing looked at her hostility in her eyes, "you didn't pay any attention to me and Rivershade, and then you expect us to pay attention to you!" Thrushdapple hissed and turned around, Rivershade walking beside her. Shadewing was a bit jealous of the relationship between Rivershade and Thrushdapple, "I wish i was close with my siblings." He muttered, "Don't worry you have me." Ebonyclaw meowed, nuzzling him and purring. Shadewing looked across at Rivershade and Thrushdapple sharing toungues, He then looked across the clearing and saw Redshadow and Blacktail his mate, their kits running round their paws, "I hope thats us one day." Ebonyclaw mewed, Shadewing looked down at her, "That will be us." Shadewing murmed to low for her to hear, "What did you say?" Ebonyclaw asked looking up at him a curious look in her eyes, "Oh nothing." He mewed, he purred and nuzzled her gently.

Chapter3

Shadewing walked along the Fireclan border, looking over to the Iceclan side, He scented for an Iceclan patrol, but he could scent no cat. Shadewing padded along the side making sure no cat had crossed over the border, He smelt the stale scent of a Iceclan cat, mingled with the scent of prey _Fire_clan prey, He sniffed, the scent led him to a bush, where he saw the bones of a squirrel. He bent down and sniffed the bones, He got a sharp scent of Iceclan, Shadewing hissed in anger his neck fur bristling, he made sure no cat was looking and ran back to camp to inform Shadowstar and Snowstorm.  
"Shadowstar may i come in?" Shadewing meowed gently, "Yes come in young warrior." Shadewing padded into Shadowstars den, He was laying in his nest, his den warm from all the feathers and lichen. "Whats got you troubled young warrior?" Shadowstar meowed. "I was just patroling the border between Fireclan and Iceclan, when i had scented the scent of an Iceclan cat mingled with the scent of prey."  
Shadowstars hackles rised, "was it stale or fresh?"  
"I would say it was today."  
Shadowstar hissed, "The clan needs to know about this!"  
Shadowstar padded out of his den, Shadewing followed and padded down under the ledge so that he was looking up at Shadowstar, "All cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the ledge for a clan meeting!"  
Cats came streaming out toward the ledge, cats had confused looks on their faces, Ebonyclaw padded up to sit beside her mate,  
"whats going on?" She meowed, "I was doing a patrol on our side of the border and i smelt Iceclan mingled with the scent of prey over our side of the border."  
"Those prey stealers!" Ebonyclaw hissed. All the cats of Fireclan had gathered beneath the ledge.  
"Shadewing went on the dusk patrol alone, He went to the side of the border and Iceclan scent was mingled with the scent of prey, Preybones mixed with Iceclan scent were under the thistle bush!"  
The Fireclan cats broke into a hole lot of caterwauling and hissing, Redshadows voice was heard above all, "We should send a patrol to warn of those mousebrains!"  
The Fireclan cats murmed in agreement, Shadowstar nodded, "We will get a patrol, Myself, Snowstorm, Redshadow, Fireclaw, Sunshade, Ebonyclaw, Shadewing, Dappletail and Rivershade will all go over the Iceclan border, Shadewings eyes sparkled with adventure, _My first time over the Fireclan border!_  
Ebonyclaw looked over at Shadewing, "Lets go gather with the rest of the patrol, when we get back I have some news to share with you and the rest of the clan." Shadewing nodded and padded off to join the rest of the patrol Ebonyclaw following behind him, Rivershade ran up toward Shadewing, "Isn't this great, first time out of Firclan territory, and we're entering windclans!" Shadewing saw Thrushdapple looking after Rivershade, She caught Shadewing looking at her, she glared at him eyes full of hostility.

The patrol of cats waited at the Iceclan border, Three Icelan cats appeared infront of the patrol, Brackenshade, Goldfur and Featherclaw. "Greetings Brackenshade." Shadowstar dipped his head the the Iceclan deputy. "And to you Shadowstar." He bowed his head back, Shadowstar looked at the Brown tom, "I need to speak with your leader, Icestar." Featherclaws neck fur bristled, Ebonyclaw and Rivershade both looked at Shadewing, but Shadewing was staring at the she-cat emusment glinting his his eyes, he whispered to Ebonyclaw and Rivershade, "They're are feeling intimidated by the patrol. Two of the Iceclan cats took the side while Brackenshade to the lead. He was walking toward the Iceclan camp. "Don't try anything silly," Goldenfur whispered, "Or we'll shred yah." They both sniggered, Shadewings eyes glittered with amusement, Three cats against a Fireclan patrol, oh please, Of course these obnoxious cats would lose!.

Brackenshade walked into the camp first followed by Shadowstar and the rest of the patrol, Goldenfur and Featherclaw brought up the rear, Goldenfur glared at Ebonyclaw, Ebonyclaw brushed her pelt along Shadewings, "That cats glaring at me." She whispered quietly. Shadewing turned around and aimed a nasty stare straight at Goldenfur, Goldenfur turned away quickle, He heard Featherclaw snigger, "You turned away like a kit Goldenfur, You shouldn't been frightened by at Fireclan warrior!"Shadewings mucles rippled under his sleek coat, Featherclaw squeaked and hid behind her sister. "Thats cats are nothing but a bunch of scared kits." Redshadow muttered, Shadewing smiled as Icestar padded out of her den to confront Shadowstar, "What brings you to my camp, Shadowstar!" Icestar spat. Shadowstar replied calmly, "Your cats have been hunting on Fireclan territory, We ha-" Icestar hissed along with all the other Iceclan cats, "Are you accusing us as prey stealers?!" Shadowstar looked at her calmly, "A Fireclan warrior found blood and bones on the territory and it smelled of your clan, so we have came to warn you, If you don't stay on your side of the boundary there will be cats left with more than just sharp words." Shadowstar turned around to walk out of the Iceclan camp, "How dear you come threaten me in my own camp!" Icestar spat. Shadowstar ignored her and continued walking, Shadewing looked at the two warriors, Featherclaw and Goldenfur. They padded on neither side of the patrol hissing and spitting at the Fireclan warriors, "How dear you accuse Iceclan of such a thing as prey stealing!" Shadewing just looked at the two she-cats with a smug look on his face, "That'll teach your leader to keep her filthy paws out of our territory." Goldenfur and Featherclaw spat, unsheathing their claws, "You will pay for that Shadewing one day you will pay." Shadewing just grinned as they got to their side of the border the Fireclan cats said their good-byes and walked back to their camp.

"How did it go?!" Thrushdapple yowled running up to Rivershade, completly ignoring Shadewing. Ebonyclaw brushed her pelt against his, "I have some amazing news Shadewing." Shadewing looked into Ebonyclaws green eyes, "I'm having kits, Your kits Shadewing." Shadewing looked at Ebonyclaws belly, It had gotten a bit swollen, "Seriously? Kits!" Shadewing yowled with happiness, Ebonyclaw smiled at him, Shadewing yowled, "We have to tell everyone!" Shadewing ran over to all his clan mates, he yowled so that everycat could hear, "Ebonyclaw is having kits!" Rivershade and Sandclaw looked up at his son


End file.
